


Carol - in a manner of speaking [fanvid]

by TeamSharma



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, just for fun, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I know AAO is a place for fanfiction and can't tell you how much I enjoy the C/T stories here. On the other hand, after all these words, I felt like focusing on the images and the non-verbal language for a little while. So here's a simple video (I know there's a bunch of them on youtube, but I just had to create this one to get it out of my head.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol - in a manner of speaking [fanvid]




End file.
